Somebody Who Cares
by CuteKittens
Summary: My first Ryo/Rika fic. Rika has one last chance to tell Ryo her feelings. Will she be able to do it? Warning: Contains Violence
1. Default Chapter

Somebody Who Cares

This is my first Rika/Ryo fic. Please, flame if you must, but be gentle!

Note: I have no clue how the different schooling levels (i.e. middle/high schools) work in Japan. So I'm just going to decribe it as it is here in America. Also note this fic takes place as if the last 20 seconds of season 3 didn't occur (where Takato goes into the cave and sees a link to the digital world). Also also note that Rika and Ryo are the same age in this fic (as opposed to 1 year apart). Enjoy!

It was the last day of 8th grade for all the tamers and their friends. They all missed they digimon partners very much. It had been over a year since their goodbyes, but hey never gave up hope that one day they would all be reunited once again with their best friends.  
But despite the saddness, there was also happiness in the air. The tamers we glad to finally be going to high school. They would finally have the chance to feel truly grown up and show all those upperclassmen how good they were at the Digimon Card Game. After all, they have lived throught it.  
But one soul was not happy. Rika. She was glad to finally get out of that forsaken school with big-shot Mr.Perfect, also known as Ryo. However, her mom had gotten a moldeling job offer in America, and the offer was too good to pass up. So Rika, he mother and gradmother were moving the next day. She would miss all of her new friends. She knew she could make new friends in America, but no new friend can ever replace one you've lost. But most of all, she would miss Ryo. However annoying he was, he was a part of Rika. Not a day passed since she met up with him in the Digital World where she haddn't seen or thought about him in some way.  
Soon, the day was done, ending their lives in middle school. The tamers were all upset by Rika's leaving, and decided to all go to Takato's house after school for a party and give their farewells and good wishes. They walked to her house in silence. No words were deemed fit to fill that void of sadness in despair at the leaving of a true friend. Even Kazu couldn't think of a single joke to help ease the mood. And they all knew that when Kazu runs out of jokes, the situation is really depressing. Even though the moment was upsetting, and it would be the last time Takato, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta would be together for a long time, they represented a cute Kodak Moment.   
Those momets of silence lasted for what seemed and eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. The mood did lighten up quite a bit at the party, curtesy of a few cans of Jolt in the house. They talked of old times, the sad, the wonderful, and the embarrasing. They wanted this party to be an always remembered memory of Rika, and the entire gang. The party lasted for hours, until every memory of their adventures was again retold. One by one, everyone left. The last to leave were Ryo and Rika.  
It was getting late, and Ryo offererd to walk Rika home. Reluctlantly, she agreed. She knew how she felt about him, though nobody else, not even Renamon, did. She knew this would be her last chance to tell him. She just couldn't get the courage to tell him, no matter how brave she knew she was. They were in sight of Rika's house when she decided to tell him. It was now or never. She opened her mouth to speak.  
But what came from her mouth was not her confesstion.  
It was a scream. An ear piercing shriek.


	2. Somebody Who Cares, part 2

Somebody Who Cares, Part 2

Rika's scream had scared the living heck out of Ryo. She wasn't the kind who did that sort of thing. But when he felt cold metal at his back, he knew why she had. There was a mugger with a gun behind him.  
Ryo slowly turned around, his hands at the level of his eyes, which were filled with true fear.  
"Give me your money! All of it! Now!" The mugger was demanding. His face, how ever little that could be seen, was covered in anger.  
Rika's mother, who had heard the scream and looked to see what it was, called the police. She was going to intervene, but her own mother begged her not too, as she might anger the mugger further and endanger Rika even more.  
Rika had seen her mother's face in the window, and knew her mother was calling for help.. She knew that she just had to stall the mugger somehow until the cops came to the rescue. Even if she and Ryo would ahve to give the mugger what they wanted, if the police came before he could escape, it would help all the other people of the city that this man was planning to hold up.  
But Ryo wasn't interested at that moment in keeping other citizens safe. He was worried about keeping Rika safe. "Go on," he said shaking, "Take it all, just leave the girl be."  
_ Why is he doing this? Why is he risking himself, for me? Does he still feel the way I do?_  
Rika didn't have the time to ponder, since the police were close by, evident by the wailing sirens becomming louder.  
Instead, she decided to take some action to help the police catch the mugger before he could escape with Ryo's money, and his crime. Looking around, she found a stick ont he ground. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. The mugger was too busy robbing Ryo that he didn't notice Rika sneak behind him. She flung the stick with all he might at the mugger's shoulder. He turned around, and the look on his face was as pissed as hell. She ran as fast as she could into the alley nearby, knowing by the look on the mugger's face that he was going to shoot her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed a voice, unknown to Rika, since all her might was focused on running.  
Rika heard the slamming of car doors,followed quickly by the shot of a gun. The police had arrived. She didn't know where it came from at first. Until she turned around.  
On the ground before her, there lay a body, almost completely motionless, lying in a pool of bright red flowing blood. She gasped at the sight, speechless.  
Ryo Had been shot.


	3. Somebody Who Cares, part 3

Somebody Who Cares, Part 3

Time seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. The paramedics were summoned, and made their arrival quickly. Rika couldn't move. She was too much in shock. Her mother tried to drag her into the house, but Rika kept restisitng.  
"No! Ryo, please no..." she kept saying over and over, as if that would turn back time and prevent the bullet from striking him. She knew there was nothing she could do..he was in the best hands now, and she prayed that he would be okay. She felt responsible. Had she not angered the mugger even further by striking him?  
She waited until 10 minutes after all the vehicles were out of sight before she went back inside.  
That night, Rika couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what happned. How it dould have, would have been her who was shot had not yo jumped in front of it. _Why would he do that? _She kept thinking again and again. _I guess I sort of knew he liked me, but I never thought he's take a bullet for me. He could die from this, and it's all my fault. I pissed of the guy, enough for him to shoot..._  
She finally fell asleep around 5 am, after and exausting day and night.  
She woke up at around 10 am, still very tired. They were all leaving to catch the plane to America at 12 pm. There was no packing left to do, as they shipped most of it overseas a few weeks before (Authors Note: This does happen in reality. When both my brother and sister went to school in England, they shiiped their things overseas about a month before, and it was there when they arrived). There was nothing to do for the next 2 hours.  
Rika groggily walked into the kitchen for something to eat. Rika had totally forgotten the night's events, that is, until she saw the saddened looks on her mother and gradmother's faces, when reality hit her like a ton of bricks. For the first time since the incident, Rika burst into to tears. She ran into her mother and grandmother, who welcomed her in their arms for support. Nobody said a word.  
Finally, Rika through sobbs asked if she could go to the hospital and see Ryo one last time. After that, she wouldn't see him for a long time, assuming he was going to survive. Rika's mother was glad to take her.  
The doctors at the hospital were reluctalt to let Rika see Ryo, but after they explained the situation, they let her in, though she sould not stay long.  
Ryo was lying down, numerous tubes comming from his body and connecting to machines nearby. Rika almost couldn't stand the sight. He was suffering, and going to be much in pain when he finally woke up from being in surgery all night. It turned out that the bullet was logged very close to his spine and lungs, forcing the doctors to be 1,000 times more careful in removing it. The surgery was a sucess, but that by no means meant Ryo was out of the woods.  
Finally, Rika had to leave. She coudlnt' bear to leave him, even though she knew she had too. It didn't matter at this point if he lived or died, it was her last good-bye. Wiping stay tears from her eyes, she kissed him ont he forehead.  
"Good-bye Ryo," she whispered, "and thank you."


	4. Somebody Who Cares, part 4

Somebody Who Cares, Part 4

The flight to America was broing and seemed to last an eternity for Rika. All she could think about was Ryo. She kept thinking what would have come to pass if he hadn't jumped in the way. She would probably be in his condition..and her mom, what would she have done for the plans to America?  
Rika was basically a zombie over the next few weeks. She felt empty. When she could think, it was about Ryo. Why didn't she know anything? All of them knew where to reach her, so why hadn't anyone told her anything new, ill or good? She tried contacting them, but to no avail.  
American high school was hard. Things were so much different here, and everyone singled her out as "That foreign chick". Well, except for one person. A sophomore girl named Katharine had tried to befriend Rika, but her armor would not be broken. Rika didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. But she soon realized that she needed a friend. And gave Katharine a chance.  
Unlike the other students, Katharine could relate to what Rika was going through. Her parents were divorced, and she was raised by her dad in New York City. But a few months before, her dad was a cop who had been shot to death in the line of duty. So now, she lived with her mother, and she, like Rika, felt so alone. She was the former "new chick", but when Rika came along, the kids decided to pick on her instead.  
They became the best of friends. They talked about anything and everything. Rika had told her everything about the Digital world, the tamers, and Renamon. She had even taught her the card game, since Rika's stories had Katharine facinated.  
Life continued, and was almost normal. Eventually, Rika got into contact with Takato. Ryo had been moved to an unknown hospital, and that was the last anyone had ever heard from him. The didn't even know is he was still alive or not. But whatever had come to pass regarding Ryo, Rika nor Katharine had given up hope that Ryo was out there somewhere.  
So life goes on....  
There were other boyfriends, but she didn't feel the same things for them that she felt for Ryo. Eventually, she settled down and continued life as if nothing but the move had happned. But still, he was never far from her thoughts. She thought maybe he didn't care for her the way she did for him. If he did, she was sure someone would tell her about what was going on with him, whether he was still alive or not. Maybe he only pushed her out of the way because it was the noble thing to do, and not because he had felt something about her. But no matter what, she would always have that special place in her heart for him.  
Before she knew it, she had graduated from high school. Katharine was already in college, but she was only about an hours drive away, so they could see each other pretty often. Rika was also going there, to major in graphic design. This wasy, she could see Katharine, visit her mom and grandmother, and pursue her dream career. It was pecfect. Well, almost. There was still a hole in her life, and only one person could fill that void. If only he were here...  
But little did she know, he WAS here, waiting...


	5. Somebody Who Cares, part 5

Somebody Who Cares, Part 5

Ryo tapped his foot on the ground as he waited at the college campus. She should have passed here by now. He stared at his watch. He was growing impatient. Where was she?  
Suddenly, without warning, Ryo fell to the ground. He shook his head for a moment wondering what happened.  
"Oh my gosh," a female voice said, "I am SOO sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down. I'm late for class see, and...oh, let me help you up there."  
Ryo brushed himself off as he stood with the help of his companion. For a second, their eyes met.  
And Ryo suddenly realized who she was.  
"Rika?"  
Rika's jaw dropped. "How do you know my name?"  
"Don't you recognize me?"  
Rika stared at him for a moment. He DID look awfully familiar, but she couldn't place his face.  
"It's me, Ryo."  
"Ryo?" She said in disbelief. "Is it really you?"  
"And who else could I be?"  
Suddenly, she turned on him, acting much like the old Rika. "A big jerk, that's what. Do you have any idea how much you worried me bucko? And what are you doing here anyway? Stalking me?"  
"Well, um, actually, I was looking for..." Suddenly he was cut off by a third voice.  
"For me?" The both turned to the voice. It was Katharine. "Kat, what are you doing here?"  
"Duh Rika, I'm on my way to class, you know, the same one you and I have together?"  
"But why was Ryo waiting for you? He's my old friend!"  
"If you be quiet for two seconds, I can explain. I ran into him a few days ago downtown. He didn't think I could help him, but I said maybe I could. I was stunned when I found out he was looking for you. I explained to him that I was your friend, and that we went to the same college. I asked him to meet me here so we could set up a 'surprise meeting' so you could run into him again without making it seem he was stalking you. But I guess all that already happened..." She trailed off.  
"Well," Rika started, "I think we should settle this later tonight, sicne we both should be hi-tialing it to class, which we are already late for. How about we all just meet at Pizza Hut for dinner at around 7 or so?"  
"Sound good to me."  
"Ditto."  
"Good, see you later Ryo."  
"Bye Rika! Don't fall asleep in class!" He waved to both of them, then walked of the campus.  
He was hoping for a more intimate encounter with Rika. Not that he disliked Katharine or anything, he just wanted to be alone with Rika, since he had much to tell her. What happened after she left, why he couldn't reach her, but most importantly, why he came back.


End file.
